The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for correcting for thermal variation of a display after or during a power cycle.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Artifacts may appear in a display due to a thermal profile, aging, and/or other device characteristic of a display panel, such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel. Sensing may be used to correct these artifacts, but sensing takes some time possibly causing display of the artifacts for some time. External compensation utilizes feedback loops to a processor external to the display panel to compensate for the device characteristics variations. Multiple variations (e.g., temperature-change-induced variation and aging-induced variation) may coexist in a display life cycle. However, external compensation with a single loop may only fully address one contributing factor to display artifacts thereby improperly compensating or not compensating for other factors and the overall artifacts.